


Самое настоящее рождественское чудо

by TreggiDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон находит себе нового друга, а Шерлок обретает смысл жизни, типа того.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - чудесная 4141112

Домой из школы Джон всегда ходил одним и тем же путем. Через парк, по мосту, мимо магазинчика с комиксами, за угол и прямо – до дома с синей дверью. Иногда он тащился еле-еле, пиная свою сумку со сменной обувью, иногда бежал вприпрыжку, протягивая руку к решеткам парковых изгородей – так, чтобы кончики пальцев задевали прутья. Иногда возвращался с шумной компанией школьных друзей, а иногда шел совсем один.

Но с недавних пор маршрут изменился. Теперь Джон проходил по мосту и сворачивал раньше – туда, к круглой площади с красивыми магазинами. Он застывал у витрины крупнейшего в городе магазина игрушек – «Сэммерсон и Хоббс и сыновья». Как же Джон завидовал этим сыновьям! Он был уверен, что господа Сэммерсон и Хоббс уж точно разрешают им после закрытия магазина играть со всеми игрушками, какие выставлены на прилавках.

Джон простаивал у витрины каждый день после школы так долго, что замерзали ноги в ботинках. Он прижимался носом к стеклу и зачарованно разглядывал чудесный, сияющий огоньками мир по ту сторону – пока от его дыхания все стекло не мутнело. Потом Джон бежал домой и всегда успевал к обеду.

Ярко освещенная витрина перед Рождественскими праздниками была украшена бубенцами и блестящими картонными звездами. Яркие (красные, зеленые, золотые) шары качались на маленьких елочках, с мелодичным звоном крутились карусели, мерцали фонари и окна в домах, припорошенных снегом, все это было до того крохотное, прямо чудо. Но лучше всех была железная дорога. Она петляла и извивалась, как полосатая змея, а по ней скользил поезд. У него были блестящие бока, маленькие оконца и поручни, а еще – самая настоящая труба, из которой шел самый настоящий дымок. Через каждые пару минут экспресс издавал тоненький гудок.

Джон не мог оторвать глаз от этой красоты. Всякий раз, когда поезд гудел, улыбка на лице Джона становилась еще шире, а нос сильнее прижимался к стеклу витрины – так, что потом на стекле оставалось маленькое влажное пятнышко. Другие мальчишки тоже, конечно, ошивались возле праздничной выставки игрушек, но мало кто с таким упорством смотрел на маленький городок. Они уносились дальше по улице, скользить по заледенелым лужам или обстреливать друг друга снежками, а Джон оставался.

Там он и познакомился с Шерлоком.

 

***

 

Шерлок всегда был там, неподалеку, и Джон обычно не обращал на него внимания. Он ни на что, в общем-то, не смотрел, кроме как на поезд. Шерлок заметил это и сообщил однажды:

– Полагаю, это модифицированный класс 373, с отсылкой к Летучему Шотландцу – но, судя по размеру головного вагона, для прохода через Евротоннель он явно не подойдет. С другой стороны, асинхронные тяговые двигатели здесь вполне правдоподобные, я бы сказал – мастерская работа человека, который точно разбирается в теме, но не любит условностей.

Джон на мгновение оторвал взгляд от скользящего по склону поезда и обратил свои голубые сияющие глаза на Шерлока.

Он и половины не понял, но явно был впечатлен.

– Фантастика, - выдохнул он, и это слово облачком морозного пара повисло в воздухе.

 

***

 

Шерлок давно уже ни с кем не разговаривал. Иногда он забывал, как звучит его собственный голос. Когда-то давно, в детстве, когда он выпаливал без оглядки все свои выводы, его наказывали. Велели молчать – чтобы и рта не раскрывал. Это не было суровым наказанием. Шерлок легко мог молчать сутками, ему вовсе не нужна была какая-нибудь дружеская беседа, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше. Он никогда по-настоящему не стремился говорить с людьми – они либо не понимали его, либо несли вздор, а чаще то и другое сразу.

А теперь и вовсе смотрели сквозь него; так, словно бы его нет, словно его не существует. Шерлока вполне это устраивало. Стать тенью, слиться со стенами... Безликий и безымянный – он был дыханием города, мог оставаться на виду и быть незамеченным. Очень полезно.

Он вовсе не был одинок.

Зачем он заговорил с тем мальчишкой? Вот уж загадка. Возможно – вполне понятный мотив – ему просто захотелось еще разок показать себя, блеснуть. Произвести впечатление. Это его слабость; Сэр Хвастунишка. Никогда не мог устоять. Даже если это обычный ребенок. Когда-то давно, когда он еще учился в старших классах, учитель сказал ему: «Ты буквально блюешь синтезированными фактами; придержи хоть немного в себе, будь сдержанней, это попросту неприлично». Их профессор истории, как там его звали. Эксцентричный тип, Шерлоку он нравился, хоть это никогда не было взаимным.

Мальчишка, разумеется, ни слова не понял. Вид у него глуповатый. Круглое лицо, румяные щеки – мальчик с рождественской открытки. Типичный представитель своего вида. Шапка с помпоном.

– Фантастика, – выдохнул он, распахнув глаза так широко, словно увидел фокус. Странно. Эта бесхитростная похвала не должна была так задеть Шерлока, быть настолько приятной. Всего лишь ребенок, шумный, назойливый, один из сотни, что вечно носятся тут вокруг. Шерлок закутался поплотнее в пальто и приказал себе заткнуться.

– Он может ехать быстрее. Его прототип во время тестовых испытаний установил рекорд скорости – триста двадцать километров всего за час сорок три минуты. Для сравнения, тот же скоростной экспресс потратит два часа и три минуты на это расстояние, - небрежно заметил он.

 

***

 

– Настоящая высота Эвереста – или Джомолунгмы – восемь тысяч восемьсот пятьдесят метров. Но эта цифра слишком ровная, вызывает сомнения, так что при пересчете научное сообщество решило официальной высотой назвать восемь тысяч восемьсот сорок восемь метров.

– То есть что, они соврали?

– Литосферные плиты сдвигаются. Инодстанская под Евразийскую. Гималаи поднимаются вверх. Горы растут, все данные меняются с каждым днем.

– Выходит, они соврали? – упрямо спросил Джон.

– Научной истины, по сути, вообще не существует. Никакие данные нельзя считать точными, никакие аксиомы – все знания устаревают и требуют корректировки, знаешь ли. Пару тысяч лет назад считали, что можно создать мышь, кинув в кувшин грязное белье и горсть пшеницы. Атом считали неделимым… идиоты. Ну а теперь? Все, что мы знаем, завтра может обернуться шелухой. Период полураспада знаний короче с каждым годом.

– Клево, – хмыкнул Джон, отворачиваясь к витрине. Его шапка съехала на одно ухо, и из-под нее торчали светлые волосы, влажные от пота. Еще немного, и кончики их заледенеют.

– «Клево», – передразнил Шерлок, отчасти возмущенный, отчасти польщенный.

 

***

 

Они говорили о чем угодно, не только о поездах. Шерлок побывал в разных странах, далеких странах – о таких Джон даже не слышал. Иногда Джону казалось, что Шерлок просто выдумывает некоторые свои истории на ходу, но от этого они не становились менее интересными. Загадочные убийства и перестрелки, погони и засады, похищенные рубины, поджоги и взрывы, дуэли и хакерство. Шифры, как в старых пиратских историях. Фразы на разных языках: Джон заставлял Шерлока повторять их снова и снова, так забавно и странно они звучали. Он смеялся, не имея ни малейшего представления, что означают все эти слова. С Шерлоком было забавно.

Шерлок был интересным. Джон мог бы слушать его рассказы до бесконечности, но никогда не забывал, что к шести его ждут дома, и обед уже на столе.

 

***

 

Когда на параллельной стороне улицы расположился хор, Шерлок собирался уйти. То есть – он и без того достаточно в жизни страдал, чтобы теперь выслушивать группу несостоятельных людей, полагающих, что их заунывные голоса, выводящие хоралы, создают пресловутое «рождественское настроение». Хватало с него и кряжистого старика в костюме Санты, который день-деньской встряхивал большим бронзовым колокольчиком, призывая жертвовать пенсы в пользу сиротского дома.

От решетки в земле шло тепло, вот почему Шерлок остался. Только поэтому он терпел рождественские гимны с утра до ночи. Весь этот кошачий хор. Вовсе не потому, что в другом месте ему пришлось бы остаться наедине с самим собой, без всякой надежды поговорить с кем-то.

 

***

 

– Ты когда-нибудь стрелял из пистолета?

– Не приходилось.

\- Да ну? И когда с преступниками сражался – тоже не стрелял, ни разу?

– Я не «сражался» с преступниками, я выводил их на чистую воду, только и всего. Иногда они были не слишком… рады моему вмешательству, но на этот случай я знаю восемнадцать видов единоборств, и могу задушить человека голыми руками за девять и шесть десятых секунды.

– Невероятно!

Шерлок не считал это невероятным. Драки – захватывающая часть процесса, но даже в подметки не годится схватке интеллектов. К тому же, он никогда не любил применять силу. Он не убил ни единого человека – хотя не раз был близок к этому. Он помнил всех до единого: каждого погибшего в ходе расследований. Всех этих подстреленных полицейских, устраненных свидетелей, подозреваемых, просто прохожих, оказавшихся не в том месте не в то время. Каждую взорвавшуюся старушку. Он не испытывал вины или жалости, нет, не разводил сантиментов (в этом не было бы ни малейшего смысла), но он помнил. Хранил это в своих Чертогах.

– Когда я вырасту, я стану капитаном. Военным, – уверенно заявил Джон. – Наверняка к тому времени развяжется какая-нибудь война, правда же?

– Не исключено, – успокоил его Шерлок. – Когда я был в твоем возрасте, я тоже хотел стать капитаном. Пиратом, по правде… капитаном пиратского корабля.

Он спрятал озябшие руки в карманах.

– Не всегда получается так, как хочется.

 

***

 

Джон приходил примерно в одно время. Шерлок мог подсчитать, сколько уроков у него было и какие именно. Что он ел на обед, какой дорогой шел, сколько отметок получил. Он тренировался на Джоне, тренировал свою наблюдательность, выхватывал взглядом всякие мелочи, детали, которые позволяли сложить общую картину. Джону эта игра нравилась больше других. Она приводила его в восторг, словно Шерлок творил чудеса на его глазах. Для Шерлока это было похоже на пробуждение после долгого сна. Он так давно не использовал эти свои таланты – пусть даже и для шутки… разумеется, дедуктивный склад ума – не что-то, что можно просто «выключить» за ненадобностью, но Шерлок приучился скользить взглядом по людям, не обращая на них пристального внимания, точно так же, как они смотрели сквозь него. Он считал, что уже больше никогда не сможет озвучивать свои выводы о привычках человека, исходя из состояния его ногтей или чернильных пятен на подбородке.

– Ты научишь меня делать так же, Шерлок? – уговаривал Джон. – Я тоже хочу «видеть и замечать»!

– Это не какой-то трюк, – недовольно отзывался Шерлок. – Просто наблюдай.

Иногда они стояли рядом и смотрели в толпу, озвучивая свои выводы о прохожих. Зачастую Джон ошибался, но иногда бывал проницателен. Они усмехались друг другу, торжествуя. По правде сказать, в те дни, когда Джон задерживался после уроков или не приходил вовсе, Шерлок бывал в дурном расположении духа. Скука становилась почти невыносимой.

 

***

 

Джон всерьез считал, что Шерлок создан специально для него. Ну, то есть, он понимал, что Шерлок – живой человек и сам по себе, но в то же самое время, каким-то уголком души верил, будто Шерлок – плод его воображения. Джон часто что-нибудь придумывал. Разных людей или даже целые страны, планеты, галактики. Он рисовал их ручкой на задней обложке тетради. Пару раз он пытался нарисовать Шерлока, но получилось неважно. В школе Джон никому не рассказывал о своем новом друге. Ни к чему это: тогда вся толпа мальчишек пойдет с ним, чтобы посмотреть на удивительного человека, умеющего узнавать все твои секреты. Джону казалось, Шерлок не будет в восторге. Кроме того, Джон ни с кем не хотел делиться этим.

Он не слишком часто думал о Шерлоке поначалу, выкидывая его из головы сразу, как только они прощались. Но со временем начал строить догадки. Джону хотелось знать, сколько Шерлоку лет, как он выглядит без бороды и почему у него такое странное имя.

– У тебя есть жена? – спросил Джон как-то; Шерлок покачал головой. – А дети?

– Нет.

– Совсем никого?

– У меня был… брат.

– А, понятно. У меня есть сестра, она учится в старшей школе. А ты что же, не собираешься заводить детей?

– Не моя сфера, – уклончиво пробормотал Шерлок, улыбаясь уголком рта. Джон задумчиво притаптывал тонкий слой льда, покрывший лужу.

– А если бы я был твоим сыном?

Шерлок смотрел на него пару секунд.

– Я польщен, – наконец, выдавил он, – но не думаю…

– Хотя мой папа бы тогда тебя отделал, – перебил Джон смешливо. – Если бы ты вдруг решил меня усыновить. Он бы ужасно разозлился!

– Не сомневаюсь.

Шерлок вытащил из кармана помятую коробку, подцепил один пластырь и прилепил на запястье, под широкий рукав пальто.

 

***

 

Иногда Джон приносил ему разные вещи. Яблоки, оставшиеся от школьного ланча. Разноцветные леденцы. Вскрытый пакетик с мармеладными фруктами. Варежки.

– Ты стащил их у своего отца? – спросил Шерлок, разглядывая подношение. Варежки были огромными. В них хорошо поместились бы крупные руки строителя. Пальцы Шерлока были тонкими и слегка кривыми, костяшки сбиты, странная сыпь на тыльной стороне левой руки (появилась еще в прошлом месяце, вероятно, из-за той плесени, которую он изучал). Казалось кощунственным просовывать эти руки в шерстяное тепло.

– Мне это не нужно, – сказал Шерлок бесстрастно. – Ничего из этого.

 

***

 

– Как думаешь, его кому-нибудь купят? – спросил Джон, в сотый раз наблюдая, как крохотный поезд скрывается в тоннеле и медленно выезжает из него. – Или хозяева магазина просто оставят его здесь, как украшение?

«Я мог бы украсть его», – подумал Шерлок. Он легко вскрывал замки и обходил сигнализацию, если это было необходимо. Он не боялся преступать закон – порой Шерлок вытаскивал чужие бумажники, неосторожно засунутые в карманы пальто или брюк. Это всегда было легко и не вызывало ни малейших угрызений совести. Он делал это не слишком часто – только когда заканчивались никотиновые пластыри.

Он мог бы украсть этот поезд, в конце концов. Но что-то внутри него бунтовало против этого: словно акт вандализма, ужасающий и разрушительный порыв, способный испортить рождественский идеальный мирок: крохотную версию несуществующего мира, где мерцают огни, кружат карусели, и поезд бесконечно мчится по одному и тому же маршруту, снова и снова.

К тому же, тогда у Джона не было бы повода приходить сюда.

– Рано или поздно купят, я полагаю, – ответил Шерлок безжалостно.

 

***

 

В Сочельник Джон прибежал на минутку, поздним вечером. Уже зажглись фонари, и витрины мерцали мягким светом. Гирлянды в окнах отбрасывали блики на снег: голубые, зеленые, желтые. Уроков не было, так что Шерлок не ждал Джона, но тот появился. В распахнутой куртке, с горящими глазами, с улыбкой на пол-лица.

– Мы играли в снежки! – выпалил он, подбежав к Шерлоку.

– Это я вижу.

– Я сделал снежную крепость, а Гарри ее разрушила.

– У тебя еще будет шанс взять реванш.

– Еще бы! – Джон понятия не имел, что такое «реванш». – Завтра мама приготовит гуся.

– Очень ценная информация.

– Шерлок! – Джон переступил с ноги на ногу. Кто-то из мальчишек окликнул его, Джон обернулся, махнул рукой. – Мне надо идти. Я просто хотел поздравить тебя с Рождеством.

– Спасибо.

– Мне надо идти, – повторил Джон, все еще не сходя с места. Шерлок вопросительно поднял брови. – Приходи… завтра? Приходи к нам! На ужин.

– Плохая мысль.

– Правда, Шерлок! – Джон схватил его за руку, и Шерлок поспешно отпрянул. – Я тебя приглашаю.

– Тебе лучше идти. Твои друзья ждут.

– Ты тоже мой друг, – ласково сообщил Джон, и Шерлок оторопело покачал головой, задаваясь вопросом, как он умудрился так влипнуть.

– На самом деле, тебе не стоит больше со мной разговаривать. Однажды кто-нибудь позовет полисмена. Я не самая лучшая компания.

– Ты самый лучший человек, какого я встречал, – просто возразил Джон. – Приходи завтра, хорошо? – он развернулся и побежал к толпе мальчишек, ждущих его у парковой изгороди. Повернувшись на бегу, взмахнул рукой, поскользнулся, удержал равновесие и побежал дальше. Через секунду он скрылся в снежной пелене. Шерлок упрямо наклонил голову, позволяя снежинкам оседать на волосах и шапке, которую он обычно сдвигал на самый лоб.

Он сидел неподвижно почти час, потом встал, неуклюже опираясь на стену, и застыл перед сияющей витриной. Поезд издал тихий гудок, и из трубы вылетело облачко дыма, который рассеялся там, за стеклом.

 

***

 

Джон распахнул дверь, а за его спиной тут же возникли мистер и миссис Уотсон. Они в ужасе уставились на Шерлока. Разумеется, Джон предупредил их, что пригласил гостя, и уже получил нагоняй за это – но никто из них не верил, что Шерлок на самом деле придет. Он и сам до последнего момента не мог поверить.

– Шерлок! – просиял Джон, его радость была настолько искренней, что Шерлок невольно почувствовал себя лучше. Джон посторонился, и Шерлок шагнул в прихожую. Маленькое светлое жилище, стандартное от входной двери, украшенной венком из остролиста, до кончика резного флюгера в виде птицы. Бежевый коврик у двери, «добро пожаловать». Мечта обывателя.

Шерлок церемонно кивнул, вытирая ноги.

– Мам, пап, это он. Это Шерлок! – торжественно сообщил Джон. На нем был какой-то забавный свитер: олени и снеговики, совсем новый, наверняка подарок от какой-нибудь тетушки.

А вот и они: Уотсоны, супруги, настолько обычные, насколько могут быть.

– Здравствуйте, мистер…

– Андерсон.

Сухонький невысокий мужчина с пшеничными волосами, так похожими на волосы Джона, кашлянул и шагнул вперед, протягивая руку. Миссис Уотсон осталась стоять за его спиной, плотно скрестив на груди руки.

Достойно держатся, впрочем. Можно представить их шок: сын пригласил на Рождество бродягу.

– Прошу, проходите. Я возьму ваше пальто, – сказал мистер Уотсон, и Шерлок надменно вскинул голову.

– Нет. – Он был выше этого мужчины чуть ли не вдвое. Он будет драться за пальто, если придется. – Я останусь в нем. – Он совершенно не помнил, что у него там, под пальто. Слишком давно не снимал его. Спал в нем, жил в нем… привык. Его рубашка утратила всякий вид; она, должно быть, приросла к коже и больше похожа на чешую, нежели на одежду. В тепле от него будет вонять.

Свою охотничью шапку он все же оставил на вешалке: это все мамочкино воспитание, его ничем не вытравишь.

– Пожалуйста, проходите в гостиную, – разлепив губы, сказала миссис Уотсон. – Мне нужно закончить дела на кухне.

– Гарри, – закричал Джон, взбегая по лестнице. – Он пришел! Я говорил тебе!

Шерлока усадили поближе к огню. Мистер Уотсон налил ему пунша: ярко-розовый напиток в высоком стакане. Пахло какао; утром дети получили по чашке, чтобы выпить, глядя в замерзшие стекла окон. Все как в рекламе про идеальные семьи. Мистер Уотсон устроился в кресле, по-хозяйски раскинул локти на подлокотники. Шерлок разглядывал его полки с книгами над камином. Книги многое говорят о человеке, как и все его жилище. Шерлоку хотелось как можно больше узнать об этих людях, живущих в доме с синей дверью.

– Красить дверь в синий начали арабы: верили, что это защищает жилище от злых духов. Потом эту привычку переняли греки и индусы. Считалось, будто бы дьявол летает по свету и похищает души, но, завидев синюю дверь, принимает ее за море и летит мимо.

– Вот как, – неловко произнес мистер Уотсон. Шерлок церемонно кивнул и уставился на стену, украшенную семейными фотографиями. – А вы… мистер Андерсон, чем вы занимаетесь?

Шерлок взглянул на него, как на идиота.

– В свободное время? Сижу на тротуаре и размышляю.

Мистер Уотсон рассмеялся, будто это была шутка.

– Нам всем не помешало бы выделять пару часов в день на это славное занятие! – заявил он, а потом принялся рассказывать какую-то длинную и бестолковую историю о своем двоюродном кузене Майкле, который однажды на Рождество запер сам себя в пустом доме. Шерлок утомленно слушал, чувствуя, как отогреваются окоченевшие ступни в ботинках. Пламя в камине завораживало, и Шерлок даже не делал вид, будто следит за ходом истории. Он гадал, сколько в этой беседе от гостеприимства, и сколько – от осторожности? Очевидно, мистер Уотсон присматривает за чужаком в своем доме; следит, чтобы Шерлок не стащил чего.

Удивительно, что его до сих пор не выставили. Но это ведь Рождество. Голливудские фильмы обязывают людей проявлять милосердие в этот вечер.

Шерлок вспомнил о Рождественских вечерах дома, с мамулей, отцом и Майкрофтом. Он с трудом выносил каникулы. Праздники нагоняли на него тоску: слишком много родни, еды и безделья.

Джон показал ему все свои подарки: что-то до сих пор в обертке, как, например, толстый справочник по астрономии от дядюшки Томаса. Гарри тоже присоединилась к ним в гостиной. Шерлок был удивлен: он представлял сестру Джона иначе. У этой девчонки явно будет трудный период через пару лет. Уже сейчас она была ужасно некрасивым и грубым подростком с агрессивно-зачерненными веками. Мистер Уотсон пару раз уходил к жене на кухню, где они довольно громко шептались, не забывая время от времени выглядывать в гостиную с вымученными улыбками. Несколько телефонных звонков (многословные поздравления), несколько стаканов пунша, несколько мрачных историй, рассказанных вполголоса, пока Джон увлеченно внимал, а Гарри колупала лак на ногте большого пальца – и, наконец, их позвали за стол.

Миссис Уотсон плюхнула ему на тарелку такую порцию мяса, словно он был диким тигром. Гарри потянулась к пуншу, но получила сердитый окрик и насуплено уставилась в свою тарелку. Джон пытался съесть картошку в обход овощей, что не укрылось от внимания мистера Уотсона.

– Ты ведь хочешь немного подрасти, а? – заявил он добродушно, заставив Джона вспыхнуть.

– У Джона не слишком много шансов быть высоким в связи с наследственностью, – возразил Шерлок, кивнув на мистера Уотсона. – К тому же, польза овощей переоценена. Немецкий химик Эрик фон Вольф, к примеру, занимался измерением содержания железа в овощах – весьма небрежно, надо сказать. Он ошибся с запятой, из-за чего долгие годы считалось, что в ста граммах шпината содержится тридцать пять миллиграммов железа, тогда как на деле – три и пять. Столько бессмысленных страданий, и все из-за одной запятой.

Несколько секунд стояла тишина, потом все принялись звякать вилками о тарелки. Шерлок поймал взгляд Джона: тот ухмылялся.

Что ж, все это было сносно. Вкусная еда, приготовленная дома, и мягкий свет, и тепло, и запах остролиста. Шерлок отлучился в туалет и привел себя в порядок перед зеркалом. Он так давно не видел своего лица, что сперва даже испугался. Его волосы спутались и превратились в сплошной жесткий клубок. Шерлок подумал о том, чтобы принять душ, но это было бы невежливо. Может, позже. Он всегда сможет вернуться и пролезть в приоткрытое окно кухни: он уже понял, что Уотсоны никогда до конца не закрывали его из-за сломанной рамы. Побрызгав на себя освежителем воздуха, Шерлок вернулся за стол.

Он пытался припомнить, как вести беседу. Люди постоянно обсуждали свою работу, так что он решил дать мистеру и миссис Уотсон повод поговорить.

– Вы, очевидно, врач, – это было скорее утверждение, чем вопрос, и мистер Уотсон растерянно кивнул. – А вы…

– Домохозяйка, – отрезала миссис Уотсон.

– В прошлом – медсестра, – уточнил Шерлок (как банально). – Медсестра-акушерка. Вы, полагаю, встретились во время сложного случая: когда роды превратились в операцию по спасению жизни.

– Не лучшая история для застольных бесед, – мистер Уотсон скосил глаза на детей. Шерлок пожал плечами. Кровь, пот и слезы: вот в какой обстановке познакомились родители Джона. Вполне вероятно, роженица погибла. Но зато возник шанс для двух других детей, которым суждено было родиться.

В случае с Гарри, впрочем, Шерлок не стал бы утверждать наверняка. Он пристально уставился на девочку, отмечая линию ее челюсти и скул. Миссис Уотсон могла бы хранить эту тайну долгие годы. До самой смерти, вообще-то. Ей вовсе незачем было говорить мужу об одном пьяном приключении. Вряд ли постоянный любовник – скорее, разовая неосторожность.

Джон пнул его под столом.

«Что?» – одними губами спросил Шерлок.

«Этот взгляд», – так же беззвучно ответил Джон. Шерлок закатил глаза. Прекрасно. Он будет вести себя прилично: никаких смущающих взглядов в упор, никаких разоблачений.

– Мы так рады с вами, наконец, познакомиться, – заявила вдруг миссис Уотсон. – Джон много говорил о вас. Постоянно, вообще-то. Шерлок то, Шерлок это, – она засмеялась, муж нервно подхватил ее смех, и Шерлок вдруг понял: они считали, что он маленький мальчик. Новенький ученик в классе, или вовсе воображаемый друг. Они никогда особо не вслушивались в истории Джона: мало ли, что тот сочиняет. Не ожидали такого исхода. Еще бы.

– Шерлок, – произнес мистер Уотсон, нахмурившись. – Такое редкое имя. Мне кажется, я его где-то уже слышал прежде.

– Не думаю, – сухо ответил Шерлок.

– Он занимался расследованиями, – встрял Джон.

– Серьезно? – восхитилась миссис Уотсон.

– Нет.

– Он раскрывал убийства и дрался с грабителями!

– Джон, – резко сказал Шерлок, кинув на него предупреждающий взгляд.

– Вы были… сыщиком, вроде того? – уточнил мистер Уотсон.

– Нет. Я не… Не был, – Шерлок принялся кромсать мясо на тарелке.

– Он даже бывал в Букингемском дворце!

– Джон! Хватит.

Джон притих, испуганный яростью в голосе Шерлока. Тот сжимал вилку и нож, глядя, как они чуть заметно подрагивают в напряженных руках. Миссис Уотсон кашлянула.

– Ладно. Кто хочет подливки?

Что-то пиликнуло под столом: телефон. Гарри поднялась, пробормотав что-то вроде «я буду у себя», и убежала, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

В конечном счете, все семейные праздники всюду проходят одинаково. Не бывает никаких «рекламных семей» и задушевных вечерних разговоров. Шерлок почувствовал разочарование, словно его обманули. Словно он ребенок, который увидел накладную бороду Санты.

Когда ужин закончился, Шерлок помог миссис Уотсон убрать со стола. Она сдержано поблагодарила его, отправив в гостиную.

– Я разберусь здесь сама, не переживайте.

Шерлок заметил припрятанную за сахарницей пачку сигарет и молча удалился: ему знакомо было это чувство, когда прячешься ото всех и куришь в приоткрытую форточку. В гостиной играла музыка, что-то из старых рождественских хитов, сентиментальный Синатра, похоже. Если бы Шерлок мог выбирать, он бы выбрал Чайковского. Волшебно и не так избито. Он бы включил это Джону – или сыграл бы сам, раз уж можно помечтать – и следил бы за тем, как проясняется лицо мальчика, какие эмоции мелькают на нем. Вряд ли Джон окажется ценителем классики – таких меньшинство, особенно, если говорить о детях. Но все может быть.

Шерлок прошел мимо ярко освещенной гостиной, поднялся по лестнице, прогулялся по коридору туда и обратно. Ему было интересно исследовать дом. Семья не очень богата, но дом приличный. Они очень стараются содержать тут все в порядке, хотя крышу было бы неплохо обновить, как и водопровод. Вода гудит в трубах. Но это вечная проблема центральных районов Лондона.

Фотографии были и здесь, в коридоре. Всюду. Джон и Гарри, в песке, на пляже. Улыбаются в камеру, у Гарри не хватает двух передних зубов, у Джона все зубы молочные, маленькие и круглые, словно галька. Гарри, крупно: взгляд исподлобья, туго заплетенные косы. Начальная школа, надо полагать. Мистер и миссис Уотсон с младенцем в колыбели. Судя по возрасту фотографии, это тоже Гарри. А вот Джон: в яркой летней футболке, посреди зеленого луга. Нет: это поле, футбол или бейсбол. Может, лакросс. Сложно определить по форме, а Шерлок никогда не был силен в этом. Так или иначе, все эти виды спорта сводились к одному: надо бегать за мячиком и колотить всех, кого встретишь на пути.

В пальто становилось действительно жарко, так что Шерлок расстегнул верхние пуговицы. Он согрелся и был сыт, и теперь ему хотелось спать. Он ненавидел это ощущение: ленивой сытости. Замедляет реакции, усыпляет разум. Сон – трата времени, а тело – всего лишь транспорт, который должен всегда быть на ходу. Шерлок испугался, что если спустится в гостиную и сядет в мягкое кресло, тут же заснет.

Дверь одной из комнат вдруг открылась, и Шерлок столкнулся нос к носу с мистером Уотсоном. В приоткрытую дверь он успел заметить край письменного стола и голубое свечение экрана: это, видимо, был кабинет. Шерлок и не заметил, как хозяин дома сюда поднялся.

– Я вспомнил вас, – обвинительно заявил мужчина, упирая руки в бока.

– Очевидно, нет. Вы нашли мое имя в интернете, – возразил Шерлок холодно.

– Какая разница? Это же вы. Тот самый сыщик.

– Консультирующий детектив.

– Детектив-подделка.

Шерлок криво ухмыльнулся. Он отчетливо помнил каждый из заголовков. Этот был одним из самых популярных.

– Да, все верно, – просто сказал он. – Это я.

– Что вы делаете здесь, в моем доме? – зарычал мистер Уотсон.

– Ваш сын пригласил меня сюда, и я принял приглашение.

– Вы его не тронете! Даже думать не смейте… хоть пальцем притронетесь к Джону – и я вам горло перепилю!

Угроза была смехотворной, но уверенность, с которой мужчина ее озвучил, произвела впечатление. Шерлок знал, на что это похоже: когда родители защищают своих детей. Один из самых основных мотивов. Мистер Уотсон был добродушным мужчиной с запасом нелепых анекдотов и скучных историй, но он мог вступить в схватку и победить, если речь шла о его детях.

– Клянусь вам, что никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах я не причиню вред Джону, – сказал Шерлок, ни на секунду не ожидая, что ему поверят. Но стоило попытаться. Ему было так тепло и спокойно здесь.

– Вы преступник! Я вообще не понимаю, почему вы на свободе. Немедленно убирайтесь из моего дома, – приказал мистер Уотсон. – Пока я не вышвырнул вас прочь!

– Я не сделал ничего плохого. Я не опасен, по крайней мере – не для Джона.

– Я знаю, что ты сделал с теми детьми, – зашипел Уотсон, лицо его покраснело, а кулаки сжались. – Все знают! Травил их ртутью, а? Сначала, должно быть, втерся в доверие, замканил всякими фокусами, а потом заманил в ловушку. Так ты развлекаешься, психопат? Больше не выйдет.

Он размахнулся, и Шерлок вскинул руки, готовый отразить удар, но его не последовало.

– Убирайся, – повторил тихо мистер Уотсон, пристально глядя на Шерлока. Тот попятился, обернулся и быстро пошел по коридору. Когда оглянулся на лестнице, мистер Уотсон все еще стоял неподвижно и тяжело смотрел ему вслед. Шерлок спустился вниз. Он собирался взять свою шапку и оставить подарок у камина, прежде чем его вышвырнут на улицу. Проходя мимо кухонной двери, Шерлок услышал голоса: Джон спорил с матерью.

– Давай просто оставим его!

– Он ведь не собака, Джон, а живой человек. Это тебе не щенок с улицы!

– Он лучше щенка!

Шерлок вытащил из кармана неаккуратный сверток и положил его Джону в башмак, потому что мистер Уотсон уже спускался по лестнице, намереваясь закрыть за ним дверь. Схватив шапку и чуть не опрокинув вешалку, Шерлок вывалился на улицу, прямо в мельтешение крупных снежинок.

Снег валил весь вечер и всю ночь, к утру Лондон стал совершенно белым.

 

***

 

Джон вернулся к магазину после Рождества, но Шерлока там уже не было. Решетка в тротуаре, из которой обычно дул теплый воздух, была пустой. Два голубя грелись на ней, но улетели, когда Джон подошел поближе.

В витрине стояли куклы – с крупными фарфоровыми головами, в пышных платьях. Поезда не было.

Джон продолжал приходить туда изо дня в день, в надежде встретить Шерлока, но этого не случилось. Однажды Джон оставил ему записку – вырванный из блокнота лист, придавленный камнем, с торопливыми, скошенными книзу строчками. Налезающие друг на друга вопросы, кривой смайлик в уголке. На другой день беспризорный мальчишка, сунув руки в карманы грязных штанов, пересек площадь и застыл перед Джоном.

– Ты Уотсон? – грубо спросил он, и Джон настороженно кивнул. С беспризорниками он старался не связываться. Однажды они отделали Майка Стемпфорда, его приятеля, прямо на задворках школы. Но этот мальчик не собирался драться. Глядя куда-то в сторону, он вытащил из кармана комок бумаги и протянул Джону. Потом развернулся и ушел, насвистывая себе под нос.

На смятой бумаге аккуратно темнела надпись: «Нужно уладить кое-какие дела. Не ищи меня. Ш.».

Джон спрятал записку у себя в комнате, в старой книге про Остров Сокровищ.

 

***

Шерлок сам нашел его спустя пару недель. Тронул за плечо, когда Джон возвращался домой через парк.

– Я шел за тобой от самой школы, – заявил он сердито. – Ты должен замечать такие вещи. Научись смотреть по сторонам.

– Ладно, – пробормотал Джон. Он глядел на Шерлока во все глаза. – Ты… выглядишь иначе.

Без бороды Шерлок казался совсем другим. На нем были накладные усы щеточкой и ярко-зеленая куртка, как у велосипедиста. Он вроде бы даже стал выше.

– Это что, маскировка? – спросил Джон азартно, указав на усы. Шерлок усмехнулся.

– Нет, это мой обычный облик! Не задавай глупых вопросов, Джон. У нас не так уж много времени.

– Времени для чего?

– Я лишь хотел предупредить, что исчезну из города на какое-то время. Тебе лучше не упоминать обо мне – ни в школе, ни где-то еще. И гляди в оба: может быть опасно. Скоро начнутся беспорядки.

«Ого!» – подумал Джон. Он кивнул, выражая полную готовность.

– Я буду как агент под прикрытием? – спросил он взволнованно. – Шерлок, у тебя что, новое расследование?

– Да, – тихо сказал тот. – Вероятно, самое важное в моей жизни.

– Это касается Королевы?

– Не совсем. Это касается одного человека, которого несправедливо обвинили. Речь идет о трусости и угрозах. О поражении, которое не стоило принимать. Об игре, которая никогда не заканчивается.

Джон не очень-то понял, что Шерлок имел в виду, но зато четко расслышал за всем этим самую главную фразу: «может быть опасно».

– Будь осторожен, Шерлок, – серьезно попросил он.

– Я постараюсь, – тепло сказал Шерлок.

 

***

 

– Папа, это что, Шерлок в газете?

– Что? Ох. Да. Да, думаю, это он.

– Здесь написано – «Детектив-фальшивка снова заявил о себе». Что это значит?

– Дай-ка, я почитаю. Гм-м-м. Он требует пересмотра дела пятилетней давности. Заявляет о своей невиновности.

– Невиновности?

– Не бери в голову, Джон. Ты помнишь, мы уже обсуждали это. Держись от него подальше. Из школы сразу домой, и никаких разговоров с посторонними, если не хочешь, чтобы мама встречала тебя каждый день.

Джон не хотел. Но он очень хотел разобраться.

– Шерлок поэтому живет на улице, да? Он что-то натворил – тогда, много лет назад?

– Не будем об этом, Джон.

– Но я хочу знать!

– Шерлок был не очень хорошим человеком. Он причинял зло другим людям, и за это его судили. Не представляю, почему он не попал за решетку… но вряд ли теперь это важно. Пожалуйста, Джон, можем мы поговорить о чем-нибудь другом, кроме Шерлока?

Джон умолк. Позже он незаметно забрал газету с журнального столика и отнес к себе в спальню. Он лежал в постели, разглядывая зернистую черно-белую фотографию. Крохотная заметка на последней странице, маленькое, нечеткое изображение. На нем Шерлок стоял, выпрямившись, в своем черном пальто – только на снимке это пальто выглядело совсем новым – перед огромной картиной. На его лице было очень высокомерное выражение, уголки губ опущены, глаза глядят куда-то поверх головы снимающего. Он не казался злым человеком. Но совсем не был похож на того Шерлока, с которым дружил Джон. Он был кем-то третьим.

Джон разглядывал фотографию через лупу – карманная складная лупа, тяжелая, с костяной рукояткой. Джон обнаружил ее в своем башмаке; подарок был завернут в желтую бумагу, которой оборачивают стеклянные вещи в магазинах, перевязан почтовой бечевкой. Лупа была очень старой, и каждый раз, когда Джон брал ее в руки, его охватывал трепет. Предвкушение. Предчувствие приключений.

Джон не знал, каким на самом деле был Шерлок Холмс, но твердо верил: рано или поздно он докопается до истины.

 

***

 

Шерлок полагал, это наделает больше шума. Но люди мгновенно забывают все самые громкие скандалы. Теперь уже никому не было дела, виновен он или нет. Детектив-подделка или интернет-феномен – какая разница, если политика застукали с чужой женой? Есть сплетни поинтереснее.

Эта битва имела значение для него одного. Для него – и, пожалуй, еще для нескольких людей, обращаться к которым он не имел права.

Майкрофт Холмс, его брат, угодил за решетку сразу после того скандала. Обвинение для него было сфабриковано и имело политические основания, но Шерлок ни секунды не сомневался, что все это значило на самом деле. Влияния Майкрофта хватило лишь на то, чтобы передать все дела Антее и обезопасить их семейное имущество: сразу после этого он отправился в элитный санаторий, якобы из-за внезапного сердечного приступа, хотя на самом деле это место являлось тюрьмой для высокопоставленных особ, знающих многие государственные тайны. Шерлоку Мориарти даровал свободу: видимо, считал, что Шерлок хлебнет больше унижения на улице, чем за решеткой. Он ведь хотел именно этого – унизить, растоптать, превратить Шерлока в полное ничто, без имени и голоса.

Газеты еще пару месяцев смаковали всю эту историю с детективом-подделкой, а потом забыли про него. Полное, абсолютное забвение. То, что хуже смерти.

Шерлок никогда не помышлял о самоубийстве. Это не для человека с его складом ума, с его характером. Он на какое-то время вернулся к наркотикам, это правда, но видения, терзающие его под воздействием героина и морфия, были слишком болезненными. Так что он просто смирился с реальностью, принял ее, как неизбежную данность.

Самым мучительным теперь было понимать, как много времени потеряно впустую. Как долго он предавался унынию и скуке, просто выжидая, когда один день сменит другой, снова и снова. Он сдался. Опустил руки. Сделал то, чего поклялся никогда не делать. Теперь Шерлок словно увидел себя со стороны. У него открылись глаза, появилось второе дыхание. Впервые за долгое время у него была причина, чтобы бороться.

Он всегда плевал на мнение обывателей; не дорожил ни своей репутацией, ни чужим уважением. Люди бестолковые, и всегда будут верить в то, что им внушают. У Шерлока не было друзей, а те немногие люди, которыми он дорожил, были в большей безопасности вдали от него. Шерлока одолевала черная, удушающая скука все то время, пока он блистательно вел расследования и давал неохотные интервью газетчикам. В его жизни никогда не было искры – ни в те годы, когда он развлекался наркотиками, ни после, когда он развлекался загадками, и уж точно не во времена бродяжничества. Он влачил свое существование без цели и смысла.

До этих пор.

Единственным ярким моментом для него была игра с Мориарти – изнурительное, будоражащее сопротивление соперника, равного ему во всем. В интеллекте, в жестокости и в безрассудстве. Но Мориарти нашел его слабую сторону, его старый страх (быть изгоем; самое неизбежное и кошмарное, что могло с ним случиться). Игра перестала приносить удовольствие в ту самую секунду, когда Шерлок понял, что победить не сумеет. Тогда уже было слишком поздно – и Майкрофт пострадал, а вслед за ним пострадали бы милейшая миссис Хадсон, старый добрый Лестрейд и бестолковая Купер. Шерлок не мог этого допустить.

И не допустил.

Он свернул газету и бросил в урну. «Старший детектив Лестрейд избежал покушения», заголовок остался на виду. Шерлок ухмыльнулся себе в шарф: бедняга инспектор чуть дара речи не лишился, завидев его, а потом обнял так крепко, что едва кости не переломал. Шерлок был искренне удивлен: он полагал, инспектор достаточно глуп и наивен, чтобы поверить газетчикам. Недооценил чужой интеллект, как и обычно. Впрочем, им некогда было разводить сантименты: вскоре после короткого разговора пришлось окунуться в гущу событий. Последние двадцать четыре часа были насыщенными: погони и перестрелки, сияние полицейских мигалок, смерть, глядящая прямо в лицо, и счастливое избавление. Все, как он любил. Приятно было вернуться.

Миссис Хадсон была теперь в безопасности, как и Молли Купер, а Майкрофт наверняка уже получил известие о возвращении Шерлока. Значит, готов предпринимать активные действия. Шерлок и сам чувствовал это в себе: бурлящую, клокочущую энергию. Он больше не будет ждать. Он вернет свое имя.

Джон будет гордиться им.

 

***

 

Это заняло больше времени, чем он рассчитывал. Газетчики заинтересовались его историей, и теперь первые полосы пестрили сообщениями: «Ошибка длиной в пять лет» и «Мориарти был настоящим». Впрочем, весь этот шум быстро утих. Последний из Паутины Мориарти был схвачен: Шерлоку пришлось последовать за полковником Мораном аж до самого Кардиффа. Счастье, что и там у Майкрофта оказались «свои люди» – Шерлок был истощен и явно растерял все свои навыки в боевых искусствах, эта схватка могла закончиться очень печально.

Он вернулся в Лондон на рассвете в субботу, взял такси, чтобы не мокнуть на дождливых улицах. Весна в городе всегда была сырой и промозглой, он с трудом переносил ее и прежде. Впрочем, теперь должно быть уютней: миссис Хадсон пригласила его в старое убежище на Бейкер-стрит, единственное место на земле, которое он мог назвать домом.

Но этим утром Шерлок держал путь не туда.

Миссис Уотсон впустила его через заднюю дверь на кухне. Окурки тлели в маленькой пепельнице, похожей на мыльницу – скорее всего, мыльницей она и являлась. Шерлок почувствовал запах кофе и свежего хлеба.

– Читала про вас в газетах, – сказала мать Джона. – Поздравляю.

– Спасибо.

– Вы все равно не можете вот так врываться сюда, когда вам в голову взбредет. Не представляю, что вам нужно от нашего сына.

– Мы друзья, – ответил Шерлок вполголоса. Миссис Уотсон смерила его холодным взглядом.

– Это странная дружба.

– Я знаю.

– Мне ясно, что у вас не все в порядке с головой, но вы должны уяснить одну простую мысль: Джон – маленький мальчик, и не может играть в ваши игры. У него открытая душа, он доверчивый. Вы не можете привязать его к себе, а потом внезапно помереть в схватке с бандитом или вдруг исчезнуть на пару лет – Джон этого не перенесет. Он слег с горячкой, когда у него морская свинка сбежала.

– Я не поступлю так с Джоном. Не собираюсь исчезать и постараюсь не умереть в ближайшие годы.

– У вас все пальто в крови.

– Это не моя.

Миссис Уотсон уставилась на него. Потом покачала головой.

– Лучше снять его, если собираетесь подниматься к Джону.

В этот раз Шерлок позволил стащить пальто с его плеч. Миссис Уотсон подошла совсем близко и уставилась на него в упор: ее светло-серые глаза изучали лицо Шерлока.

– Не позволю втянуть Джонни в неприятности, – сказала она. – Во все эти опасные переделки.

– Защищать вечно вы его не сможете, – возразил Шерлок. – А я смогу.

Миссис Уотсон насмешливо подняла брови. Шерлок упрямо наклонил голову.

– Я знаю, что со мной рядом не всегда безопасно, и я не лучший пример для подражания, но могу обещать: с Джоном ничего не случится. Если потребуется, я смогу его защитить. Любой ценой.

Пару секунд миссис Уотсон глядела ему в глаза, потом кивнула. Шерлок был потрясен. Ему поверили – так просто, без единого вещественного доказательства. Просто поверили. Должно быть, потому что впервые в жизни он был настолько уверен в своих словах.

– Его спальня на втором этаже. Разбудите его. И спускайтесь завтракать, – велела миссис Уотсон, выбрасывая окурки в приоткрытое окно.

 

***

 

Шерлок предложил Джону стать его компаньоном.

– Я ведь ничего не умею, – честно признался Джон. – Ни стрелять, ни драться. И улики так быстро не нахожу, как ты.

– У тебя уже есть лупа и наставник – это куда больше, чем у других начинающих детективов, – возразил Шерлок. – Ты знаешь основы дедукции. Я научу тебя всему, что умею сам.

– Таким умным, как ты, мне все равно не стать, – фыркнул Джон, а Шерлок, польщенный, согласился.

– Но ты можешь стать почти таким же умным, а это уже неплохо, – добавил он с усмешкой. Джон протянул ему руку, и они скрепили договор крепким пожатием.

 

***

 

Гарри Уотсон сдалась последней: даже когда остальные члены семейства приняли Шерлока, как слегка безумного, но безобидного дядюшку, то Гарри продолжала всячески выражать свое недоверие. Однажды она даже пригрозила Шерлоку; «обидишь моего брата – я вырву тебе сердце», все в этом духе. Шерлок счел это трогательным. Он развлекался мыслью о том, как Майкрофт проводит аналогичную беседу с Джоном.

Он знал, что никогда намеренно не причинит боль этому ребенку – так же, как знал, что Джон всегда будет самым преданным его другом (единственным другом, по правде сказать).

Они доверяли друг другу, а остальные могли думать что угодно.

 

***

 

На следующее Рождество Шерлок искал точную копию того поезда из магазина игрушек «Сэммерсон и Хоббс и сыновья», но не нашел. Он задействовал такие каналы и связи, что можно было бы раздобыть даже кусочек плутония – что угодно, кроме простой детской игрушки. Словно ее никогда не существовало в реальности. Шерлок нашел это интригующим и поклялся себе разгадать тайну игрушечного поезда; он решил, что Джону понравится эта загадка – а с некоторых пор подобный фактор стал решающим при выборе дел.

Шерлок получил приглашение на Рождество от Молли, Лестрейда и его супруги, даже миссис Хадсон уговаривала его остаться на Бейкер-стрит и отпраздновать вместе. Майкрофт с мамулей объединились, пытаясь заманить его в семейные сети. Но Шерлок предпочел провести этот вечер у Уотсонов. Этот праздник был не лучше и не хуже многих других в подобных семьях: немного кулинарной суеты, разорванная оберточная бумага всюду, недовольные подростки и усталые родители, а также пара неловких тем, прежде чем они выбрали нейтральную для застольной беседы. Но зато потом, в гостиной, опередив мистера Уотсона с его пластинками, Шерлок достал скрипку и сыграл Джону Чайковского. Как и следовало ожидать, Джон скорчил гримасу и объявил гениальнейшего композитора «занудством», но потом добавил:

– А ты здорово играешь, Шерлок. Просто фантастика.

Польщенный похвалой, Шерлок сдался и исполнил несколько рождественских мелодий для обывательского слуха – семейство Уотсонов было довольно, хлопало и требовало выступления «на бис». Шерлок играл до тех пор, пока им не пришлось его останавливать. Поздней ночью его уложили в гостевой комнате, и он уснул, скорчившись на узкой постели, под теплым пуховым одеялом.

Это Рождество было одним из лучших в его жизни.


	2. Эпилог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для тех, кто любит еще слаще.

– А потом ты просто взял и пригласил меня в компаньоны. Всерьез, не снисходительно. Я был тогда совсем ребенком, – Джон улыбнулся воспоминаниям. Он любил вспоминать: те годы, когда они только встретились, и другие, все долгие годы их приключений и подвигов.

– Ты и сейчас ребенок, – проворчал Шерлок, закуривая трубку в своем кресле. Джон мягко рассмеялся.

– Как скажешь, мистер она-первая-начала.

– Все еще припоминаешь тот небольшой инцидент? – недовольно поморщился Шерлок.

– Ты про Грандиозный Скандал в Магазине? Мне пришлось принести тысячу извинений той бедной старушке, но до сих пор стыдно заходить в Теско.

– Называешь ее старушкой, а ведь она всего лет на семь-восемь старше меня.

– Ты выглядишь лучше, – ласково возразил Джон, пересаживаясь с дивана на подлокотник кресла, в котором устроился Шерлок.

– Лучше, чем та старушка? Вот уж спасибо.

– Всегда пожалуйста. Сногсшибательный. Да, сногсшибательный – это верное слово.

Шерлок недовольно закатил глаза, но прекратил гримасничать, как только Джон запустил пальцы в его спутанные волосы. Все еще черные, хотя виски слегка посеребрились. Шерлок откинулся на спинку кресла и выдохнул облачко дыма, позволяя Джону мягко массировать его макушку.

– Сыграешь что-нибудь? – тихо попросил Джон. – Чайковского, может?

– Как примитивно, Джон. Может быть, что-то из последних хитов?

– Хочу Чайковского.

Шерлок тихонько вздохнул.

– Слушаю и повинуюсь.

Джон наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в скулу.

– А потом распакуем подарки. Гарри прислала тебе что-то… надеюсь, не лошадиную голову.

Шерлок не понял, при чем здесь лошадиная голова, но признал, что это был бы любопытный подарок. В прошлом году он получил от несносной сестрицы Джона уродливый свитер – явную насмешку над его последним увлечением. По свитеру тут и там были разбросаны пестрые аппликации в виде пчелок. С другой стороны, сам он и вовсе забывал про подарки, так что чаще всего предпраздничной суетой занимался Джон – брал на себя все самое неприятное, как и обычно. Он давно уже подписывал поздравительные карточки за двоих, словно старые супруги. Майкрофт был счастлив получать каждый год подтверждение того, что Шерлок все еще не осточертел Джону. Эти двое спелись за спиной Шерлока, приглядывая за ним, словно бы он ребенок.

Шерлок взглянул на Джона, прежде чем вскинуть на плечо скрипку. Джон уже уселся в свое кресло у камина, уютно закутался в плед, ожидая концерта. В его глазах полыхали отблески пламени, превращая надежный голубой цвет в изменчивый, искристый, словно вода. Волосы Джона, тоже подсвеченные огнем, были словно бы из меда – или из золота. Шерлок вдруг вспомнил отчетливо лицо того Джона, восхищенного мальчика, в шапке с помпоном. Он хранил этот образ в памяти, бережно, словно самую великую ценность.

Шерлок взмахнул смычком. Его руки слегка болели: с годами пальцы стали плохо гнуться, кожа пестрела от старых ожогов и шрамов, а еще на тыльной стороне ладони появилась какая-то сыпь, должно быть, из-за тех образцов плесени, которые он исследовал на прошлой неделе. Но когда полилась музыка, боль исчезла, и осталось только ликование, триумф, переполняющий сердце Шерлока: он ощущал это всякий раз, когда играл Джону, когда смотрел на Джона, в его распахнутые, восхищенные глаза.

Тогда и теперь, спустя столько лет. Кто-то назвал бы это любовью, но Шерлок был далек от сантиментов.


End file.
